Fault
by aHideDiamond
Summary: #MaknaBungaChallenge . ..., bisa-bisanya perhitungan Obito meleset, bisa-bisanya kepercayaan Obito dikhianati oleh krisan ungu itu.
Seharusnya surya telah melambung tinggi sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi embun bekas hujan pagi masih melayang ringan membentuk titik-titik air dan terjatuh di sekitar kompleks dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha. Membasahi jendela, rerumputan, tanah, beranda, kursi-kursi kayu, dedaunan, ranting, tembok, pagar sampai tiang antena berwarna metalik hingga tak memunculkan kesan berkilau lagi.

Gemericik itu juga masih menghiasi sepatu boot biru milik pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik yang terus melangkah dengan agak terburu-buru di bawah langit gelap tak bersahabat, di atas aspal basah, merangsek tirai-tirai gerimis. Tak ada suatu ekspresi apapun yang terpampang di wajahnya, melainkan sebuah sebab berupa tekad kuat untuk menemui seseorang dan memastikan orang yang akan ditemuinya itu dapat keluar dari jeruji derita kemudian bebas untuk terus bersamanya kembali setiap waktu. Rasanya tidak ada prediksi sama sekali mengenai masa depan yang misteri dan suram itu, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dengan sangat pasti.

Tangan besarnya masih menggenggam dengan kuat pada sekuntum krisan ungu meskipun ia telah berdiri di depan pintu salah satu Ruangan Rumah Sakit bernomor 15 yang di tuju. Tak banyak yang dilakukan, sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya mencoba untuk lebih bersikap profesional. Namun, agaknya aroma khas Rumah Sakit dan suasana yang gegap gempita yang dijumpainya di sepanjang lorong malah membuat pemuda itu tak bisa mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya dengan baik.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!. Aku harus bertemu dengannya!."

Jiwanya berkecamuk, berteriak dan memanggil terus sebuah nama yang membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu kembali tersadar. Bagai sebuah cambuk, seketika saja, keadaan sekitar pun tidak lagi menjadi hambatan. Bersikukuh, ia siap menghadap seonggok badan yang mungkin sekarang masih terbujur kaku, seonggok badan yang juga penuh dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan. Seonggok badan yang―sudah cukup baginya memikirkannya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, pemuda itu membuka pintu Ruangan.

Cahaya redup pun ramah menyapa saat daun pintu terbuka. Disaat itulah anggota badannya pun jadi kaku. Mata hitam itu terbelalak melihat sosok di seberangnya telah terbangun dan memberikan senyum manis nan damai ke arah jendela yang menampakkan lelehan air. Ia merasa lega dan agak bahagia. Ternyata, dugaannya tadi salah.

* * *

 **Fault**

 **By : aHideDiamond**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Dedicated for : zhaErza -nee's Challenge**

 **#MaknaBungaChallenge**

* * *

"...hah, hari-hari yang menyebalkan ya? Tapi untunglah, aku selalu baik-baik saja,"

Nohara Rin―gadis bersurai coklat yang dipotong bob sedagu itu terduduk malas, mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah jendela. Kepalanya menoleh saat vas bunga dan permukaan meja di belakangnya beradu. Obito baru saja memasukkan sekuntum krisan ungu yang manis. Senyum kecilnya menggembang tatkala memikirkan Obito yang begitu hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang saat memasukkan krisan itu, walaupun ada sedikit bunyi yang tertinggal. Tetapi, seketika senyumnya juga meredup dan berganti dengan perasaan heran saat mendapati Obito yang tiba-tiba melakukan sebuah tindakan aneh dan mungkin mengecewakan. Kedua alis Rin bertaut,

"Eh?! Kenapa kau lepaskan satu kelopak bunganya, Obito?,"

Pertanyaan itu tidak segera terjawab. Pemuda itu bungkam, seraya malah mengeluarkan sekaleng wine dari jas hitam tebalnya, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil yang sekaligus ia bawa dengan kaleng wine, kemudian menaruhnya di dekat kelopak bunga yang tadi ia lepaskan dengan hati-hati pula.

Karena tak ada jawaban pasti, dengan ekspresi yang sama, gadis itu ingin segera memenuhi rasa penasarannya dan kembali memastikan,

"Obito?"

Akhirnya ada desahan lelah, pemuda itu menyerah. Seraya menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman hampa,

"Supaya kau lekas sembuh dan panjang umur"

"Eh?―"

"―Orang dulu percaya, jika satu kelopak krisan disimpan di dekat gelas wine, pemiliknya akan segera sembuh ... ."

Mata Rin pun melebar. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu memegangi perutnya dan terkikik geli,

" _Henna da_!. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih percaya dengan hal semacam itu!."

Obito terdiam dan memperhatikan tingkahnya lekat. Tak apa Obito menjadi aneh dimata Rin. Obito hanya mencoba peruntungan lewat krisan itu. Toh, semua itu dilakukan Obito hanya untuk Rin agar ia semangat menjalani hidup dan cepat sembuh. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli. Mengingat senyumnya―mungkin tawanya, jujur saja, dilihat dari sudut manapun, senyuman Rin itu selalu terasa manis. Entah saat sembuh atau sakit, diketahuinya gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat sedih.

"Kau akan sembuh 'kan? Rin?", spontan Obito kembali bicara.

Tawanya pun mendadak terhenti, "Jangan khawatir terus begitu ... ,", mereka saling menatap lekat, Rin tersenyum, "Um ..., kalau tidak salah, satu minggu lagi rawat inap, aku bisa pulang.", lanjutnya.

Baguslah, pikir Obito. Sebenarnya, Obito akan lebih bahagia jika hari ini Rin bisa pulang. Tapi, ah sudahlah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Lantas, Obito mengubah posisinya kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur Rin. Kepalanya menunduk, pandangannya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir,

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah khawatir. Tapi―"

"― _Doumo Arigatou_ , sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Obito.,"

Ucapan itu bagai gunting yang menghenyak dada Obito, menggunting apa yang dilaluinya dengan kejam. Ditatapnya kembali Rin dengan lekat. Senyuman itu, entah kenapa senyuman Rin tetap saja tidak pernah berhasil membuat khawatir Obito berkurang. Agaknya seluruh penjuru ruangan malah membuat Obito berfirasat buruk dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak hingga membuat kesunyian datang pada Ruangan itu. Tidak disadari, pohon-pohon di luar jendela pun tampak melambai-lambai, menyuruh mereka kembali saling bicara. Namun muda-mudi itu tetap acuh dan dingin sendiri.

'Kau hanya tidak tahu, Rin ... .'

Obito berpikir sambil menekan-nekan telunjuknya dengan ibu jari sementara Rin mengambil vas berisi bunga krisan dari Obito. Obito cuma merasa khawatir, itu saja. Pasalnya, gadis itu tidak pernah mengetahui apapun hingga menganggap dirinya selalu baik-baik saja. Detak jantungnya memang normal, tekanan darahnya juga―sudah banyak pemeriksaan yang dilakukan untuk Rin, dan dokter pun mengatakan Rin baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa sakit yang dialami Rin dibagian dadanya itu sudah membuatnya koma selama 2 minggu dan Rin tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Dokter itu ..., mana mungkin mereka tidak bisa mendiagnosa penyakit Rin dengan benar. Yang mereka katakan hanya penyakit semacam _Panic Disorder_ , atau apalah namanya itu. Obito tak begitu mengerti. Ia murka dan hampir tidak percaya pada seluruh pihak Rumah Sakit. Namun dimana lagi pemuda itu harus merawat Rin? Untuk itulah ia terus khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau Rin sampai―

Obito segera mengacak kepala hitamnya. Pikiran jahat macam apa itu?!

"Oh iya,"

Gadis itu memecah suasana tiba-tiba. Obito mengangkat kepalanya.

"Besok hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Terlebih dulu menghela nafas, Obito baru ingat, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari pemikirannya yang tak berujung pangkal. Seraya tak tega mengatakannya,

"Hadiah yang paling aku inginkan adalah ..., kesembuhanmu. Itu saja."

"Eehh?!. Sudah ku bilang, aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi!. Kau ini tidak mendengar ya, Obito!."

Aneh juga, kenapa gadis itu begitu keras kepala dan optimis sekali hingga ucapannya berhasil membuat Obito tertawa perlahan, apalagi saat melihat Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu sangat lucu saat kesal. Membuat Obito tetap saja menyukainya dalam kondisi apapun. Dimatanya, Rin tetaplah Rin. Obito tidak bisa menyangkal, dia gadis yang cantik.

"Obito masih ingin jadi _Hokage_?"

Obito spontan berhenti tertawa, tubuhnya jadi tegap, dan jiwanya kembali semangat saat mendengar pertanyaan Rin tentang _Hokage_. Pemuda itu mengubah posisi duduknya semakin dekat dengan Rin. Baginya, ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang menarik.

"Tentu saja!"

"K-kalau begitu Obito masih membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang?"

"Oh, itu pengabdianku!"

"Hahaha!"

Dan benar, mereka kembali saling berbincang bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan jeda panjang kembali berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Mulai dari masalah _Hokage_ , hobi, sampai aktifitas sehari-hari mereka bincangkan seakan tanpa ada satu kata pun yang tertinggal. Dari mereka, tidak ada yang tahu kapan waktu akan benar-benar berhenti. Tapi, yang terpenting bagi dua sejoli itu dihari ini hanyalah saling berbagi canda dan tawa, harapan, walaupun emosi misterius yang hinggap diantara keduanya tidak tersampaikan. Kemudian, berharap besok bisa melakukan hal yang sama sampai Rin benar-benar sembuh. Tak ada yang lain.

"Kelopaknya tinggal 23 helai lagi lho!. Padahal harum sekali, tapi rapuh ... ,"

Rin menggerutu pada krisan ungu itu, sementara Obito mengubah posisinya kembali dan hendak berjalan ke arah pintu. Tiga jam berlalu begitu saja. Itu cukup enyenangkan bagi Obito. Namun, paras semrawut tampaknya kembali terpasang di wajah Rin. Rasa kecewa benar-benar membuat gadis itu ingin menjauhkan krisan-nya dari genggaman. Lantas, ia taruh kembali diatas meja dengan hati-hati kemudian segera menoleh kearah Obito yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan akan pergi,

"Aku ingin kau membawa bunga krisan lagi besok."

Obito mengangguk puas kala melihat senyuman Rin untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia merasa lega Rin bisa tersenyum ceria di hari pertama bangun dari koma nya ini. Pemuda itu berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang masih menggerayangi otaknya. Rin pasti sembh, ia berusaha membasminya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Um, pasti akan ku bawakan lagi untukmu."

* * *

Siang kini telah berganti dengan malam. Lorong itu juga amat gelap seluruhnya. Lampu-lampunya telah dimatikan dan tidak di temukan satu Perawat Penjaga pun di sekitar sana. Seakan tidak berani bertaruh, jika mereka benar-benar ketakutan bermalam di sepanjang Lorong Rumah Sakit itu.

Jendela Ruangan itu pun telah tertutup rapat sejak sore. Namun, tirai putihnya masih sedikit terbuka. Malam ini bulan menampilkan cahaya remangnya dan membentuk siluet pada benda yang dilewatinya. Begitu juga dengan siluet satu kelopak krisan yang tertanam diatas meja. Objek itu tampak bergerak samar seiring dengan hembusan angin kecil nan dingin dari arah ventilasi jendela. Tampaknya bunga itu rapuh. Amat rapuh hingga kelopaknya berserakan bersama pil-pil yang diduga penyembuh rasa sakit, berserakan bersama secarik kertas kuning kusam dan pulpen kuno, berserakan diantara kaleng wine dan gelas wine yang aromanya tercium tak pekat lagi.

Di atas tempat tidur putih sederhana, gadis itu masih terduduk. Nafasnya tercekat, ingin bicara sesuatu tapi tak mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, wajahnya memucat, dan matanya melebar. Tangan kirinya seakan menggenggam kuat bagian dada yang begitu tampak menyakitkan. Perlahan, ia mengangkat sedikit berat tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terulur hendak menggapai sesuatu. Siluet di meja―bunga krisan ungu itu, ia ingin menggapainya.

Beberapa detik, ia masih berusaha, terus berusaha walau sulit. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri kemudian pertahanannya roboh dan kembali terbaring. Iris coklatnya tiba-tiba saja meredup, diiringi kelopak matanya yang menutup sempurna. Kedua tangannya turun mengikuti perubahan posisi yang mendadak itu beriringan dengan kelopak krisan terakhir yang terjatuh. Semakin larut, gadis itu rupanya telah tertidur lelap.

* * *

 **BRAKK!**

Ponsel genggamnya mulus menabrak lantai. Obito melotot tajam pada sebuah cermin persegi panjang yang menampakkan bias bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam remang cahaya malam. Seakan melihat sebagian jiwanya di cermin itu yang begitu jahat, tatapannya begitu berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Gemeletuk giginya menggema, tangan besarnya mengepal kuat. Mata hitam itu memancarkan aura kemarahan yang melebihi batas saat menatap bayangan sekuntum krisan ungu tanpa kelopak yang seenaknya ikut bercermin bersamanya. Bisa-bisanya perhitungan Obito meleset, bisa-bisanya kepercayaan Obito di khianati oleh krisan ungu itu!. Tanpa beban dengan amarah yang meluap, Obito pun melayangkan tinjunya pada bayangan krisan yang baginya hampa dan menyakitkan itu hingga pecah.

"Aarrgh!"

* * *

Semilir angin pagi berhasil menggoyangkan sebuket krisan ungu di genggaman tangannya. Obito menengadah kearah langit. Silau yang terpancar siang ini biasanya memberi harapan baru untuk Obito. Seperti meluangkan waktu untuk orang yang berharga, membesuk aroma tubuh yang masih bernafas normal dan menatap paras yang tertidur manis di salah satu kamar Rumah Sakit. Pemuda itu tersadar sesaat ketika terlalu lama memikirkannya. Ia terkekeh, langit itu bisu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk saling membalas curahan-curahan yang tertanam dalam dada Obito dari kejauhan sini.

Obito mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dimana kedua kakinya berpijak. Aroma rumput di sekitar batu nisan semakin tercium lebih pekat. Otak pemuda itu tetap masih ingin bekerja, mengenang memori-memori tentang seseorang yang kemarin baru saja berbincang dengannya. Ya, dia―Rin, gadis yang cantik. Namun secantik apa pun, saat ini itu percuma. Sebab orang yang membuat Obito ingin menatap kecantikannya nampaknya telah pergi selamanya.

Bahkan sekarang ia akan menjadi salah satu bidadari surga. Gadis cantik dengan senyum optimis yang lugu. Mata coklat yang memancarkan keceriaan dan berhasil membuat Obito terpikat. Sungguh maha karya Tuhan yang sempurna layaknya seperti makna krisan-krisan ungu yang kini masih digenggam Obito.

"Obito - _san_ , Almarhum Rin meninggalkan ini―mungkin ..., ini untuk anda."

Seorang wanita setengah baya berbusana perawat lengkap memecah keheningan yang ada. Seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas kuning yang terlipat rapi. Obito pun menoleh dan menerima dengan sikap yang biasa. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka saling membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, kemudian perawat itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu melepaskan segala bebannya dengan menghirup udara sekitar. Dibukanya carik kertas itu perlahan, iris hitam yang teduh itupun mulai terfokus mengikuti kata demi kata.

 **XxXxX**

 **Nohara Rin, 9 Februari.**

 **Obito - _kun_ , hari ini aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Aku juga sangat senang saat kita mulai berbicara tanpa canggung. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal saat melihat wajahmu yang murung. Tapi aku juga sedih saat aku tahu bahwa Obito seperti itu juga karena kondisiku.**

 ** _Demo, Shinpai surunda_ , _soshite shinjite itta_!. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja!. Maksudku, aku memang tidak tahu kapan aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau menunjukkan kembali tawamu yang mengejek seperti siang tadi dan bertingkah seperti aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Ayolah! Tidak baik menyembunyikan lukamu, kau tahu. Dan aku pasti akan selalu tahu, karena aku selalu mengawasimu.**

 **Obito - _kun_ , kau bilang, kau masih ingin menjadi _Hokage_ , bukan?. _Ureshiikatta_!. Sepertinya, aku akan bahagia jika suatu saat aku masih hidup dan menjadi seorang istri _Hokage_. Aku bisa terus menjalani kehidupan bersamamu.**

 **Obito - _kun_ , _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_. Semoga semua harapanmu terwujud. _Gomenasai_ , aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu. Terima kasih untuk bunga krisan yang kau berikan. Aku sangat menyukainya _Demo_ ...,**

 ** _Atashi wa anata ga chotto suki dayo_.**

 **Tetaplah hidup dan berusahalah!. Jadilah seorang _Hokage_ yang keren dan biarkan aku melihatmu menyelamatkan dunia.**

 **Kau harus berjanji!.**

 **XxXxX**

Kilauan air mata yang tertimpa sinar matahari itu merembes pipinya perlahan. Satu tetes, dua tetes berjatuhan pada kertas kuning itu. Obito mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat seakan tak peduli mau berdarah atau tidak. Tiba-tiba lututnya nyeri dan pertahanan tubuhnya merosot. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bersimpuh di hadapan batu nisan. Rasa sakit berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Obito menggenggam kuat buket krisan ungu itu dan menangis tertahan. Semua memori hari kemarin kembali terpampang di hadapan matanya yang tertutup itu. Ia masih mengingatnya; bagaimana antusiasnya Rin saat bersamanya. Obito menyesal ia telah meninggalkannya sendirian sejak tiga jam itu. Pasti Rin kesakitan dan menderita. Namun, penyesalannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Maut tetaplah maut yang telah tersurat di tangan Tuhan dan akan datang tepat pada waktunya. Semua yang dirasakan Obito di ujung, benar-benar tidak berguna.

Kelopak mata Obito perlahan kembali terbuka. Tetesan air yang masih membasahi pipi tidak menghalangi kehendaknya untuk berdiri lagi. Pemuda itu mencium krisan-krisan ungu, seakan mencium gadis yang tertimbun di bawah gundukan tanah.

Gadis krisan yang mata coklatnya teduh itu selalu menampilkan kebahagiaan, senyumnya memberikan pesona tersendiri dan membuatnya jatuh hati, tingkahnya lugu, dan selalu optimis berharap pada hal-hal baik dalam kehidupannya, gadis yang telah memberinya perasaan lebih dari seorang teman, begitu sempurna. Obito tidak akan pernah melupakannya, ia berjanji.

Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini dengan udara hangat. Menerbangkan sebagian kelopak krisan-krisan ungu yang diciumnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan Rin menyuruhnya untuk berjanji agar tetap hidup dan berusaha meraih apa yang dimimpikannya. Ya, mulai hari ini Obito berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Rin kecewa di Surga sana. Obito pun tersenyum perlahan walaupun matanya terus menganak sungai,

" _Ore mo_ , _daisuki yo_ , Rin."

* * *

 **Kamus** :

 **Henna da** : Aneh

 **Doumo Arigatou** : Terima kasih banyak

 **Demo shinpai surunda soshite shinjite itta** : Tapi jangan khawatir dan percayalah

 **Ureshiikatta** : Senangnya!

 **Demo atashi wa anata ga chotto suki dayo** : Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu

 **Otanjoubi omedetou** : Selamat ulang tahun

 **Gomenasai** : Maaf

 **Ore mo daisuki dayo** : Aku juga menyukai/mencintai/menyayangi-mu.

* * *

Krisan bermakna keluguan, keceriaan, pesona, optimis, kesempurnaan. Krisan ungu melambangkan harapan untuk sembuh dari sakit.

Thx sudah membaca meski feelnya mungkin nggak dapet :3 . Imajinasi liar ini tidak bisa dibendung, Minna. Mohon maaf kekurangannya ya!


End file.
